Can't We Make it work?
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: Emma wants Jay, but Jay doesn't want Emma. He wants Alex back. Takes place after Secrets 1 and 2. But Jay gets to thinking maybe being with Emma will win Alex back? Will Emma go for it? or will bad come out of it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Degrassi.

He gave me a social disease. I'm not surpassed to like him. I am surpassed to hate him. But I keep falling faster and faster for him.

"Jay." I screamed making my way over to the picnic table he was sitting on.

"What, you made it clear you didn't want to talk to me at the play." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"I know, I lied." I said.

Jay glanced up at me and started to laugh. "Funny, Alex hates me I'm good for awhile on having people screw me over."

"I won't" I said to him and sat next to him.

He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Can't we go?" I asked glancing over at the van.

"Are you serious?" Jay said laughing. "Go home Emma."

"No." I said. "Can I have one?"

"Emma go." Jay said firmly. "Just go."

"Why?" I said getting up. "Can't handle me?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this crap." He snapped. "I loved Alex ok?"

"So." I said.

"Go." He screamed again. He got up and headed towards his car leaving me there. "Here if you want one." He said throwing me a closed beer. I opened and started to drink it while I sat on the picnic table. Why didn't he want me? Was he just using me? But I still liked him. I couldn't help it. After I finished the beer I threw the can in the trash can and headed to my house. Jay was outside. "Was wondering if you were going to ever leave."

"Yea." I shrugged. "Got bored."

"Listen Emma, Sean would kill me if he was here and knew what I did."

"So?" I said.

"Emma I need to fix things with Alex. I'm supposed to be with her." He sighed. "I can't explain it."

"Yea." I shrugged.

"Just let's go back to us hating each other alright Green Peace?"

"Whatever." I said and made my way the basement window. I glanced back at him before I made my way inside. The next morning I woke up and took a shower and got ready for school. I made my way to school. Jay was sitting on the hood of his car. I glanced over and tried my best to ignore him but it was harder than I thought. Alex made her way up the steps of degrassi. Jay kept screaming her name but she kept ignoring him. Amy was standing in front of Alex's locker.

"If I was you I would move." Alex said to her.

"Alex listen I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Yeah and I won't pound you." Alex said staring at Amy. Alex looked extremely pissed right now. "Move now." Alex screamed.

"Alex." Amy said. "I wasn't the only girl." She said and glanced over at me. Alex followed where she was looking. Alex burst out laughing.

"Yeah Jay goes after cause girl." Alex continued to laugh. Jay made his way over to them. "Hey Jay, did you do anything with green peace?" Alex asked trying hard not to laugh.

"No." He said and walked away.

"Yea because it was believable Amy, I'm sorry you can't get a guy."

"Alex why won't you believe me?" She snapped. "We used to be best friends, Jays lied to you once, he's lying again him and her they had something."

"Yeah ok whatever. Now like I said before leave."

"Alex."

"Amy do you want a black eye?" Alex snapped.

"Whatever." Amy said and walked over to me.

"What?" I said.

"I'm not stupid, Alex might be but I knew you and Jay had a thing. Let me tell you something everyone will find out."

I glared at Amy. "You don't have proof."

"You have bracelets."

"Had." I said.

Jay glanced over at Amy and me. He made his way over.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked Amy.

"Nothing, by the way last night was fun." Amy said and ran her hand threw his hair and walked off

Jay glanced down at the floor.

"You can't do anything with me but with her its fine?" I said.

"Emma, Alex doesn't know about us she won't believe it anyways."

"Whatever." I said and walked off but Jay grabbed a hold of me.

"Meet me in my car in 10 alright?" He said.

I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Alex was in there staring at her image.

"Did you and Jay do anything?" She said staring at me.

"No." I lied. I was so lying.

"It would be hard to belie anyways." She said laughing.

"Sorry." I said. I did feel bad.

"Whatever." She said. She left and Amy walked in.

"So what are you going to tell Alex, or would you like me?" Amy said.

I didn't say anything instead I just left. I made my way to Jay's car. Jay was waiting. "Explain to me why I'm so different?"

"Cause Alex hates Amy and hates me. Alex doesn't really hate you just thinks you're a goody good and hates you for it. When someone pisses Alex off if their friend especially it's different, if she found out about us she'd just blow it off."

"Then why not?" I asked.

"Because I need to fix things with her. Amy and I last night was just a huge mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi.

Jay's sitting down at the ravine wondering what he could do to win Alex back. But at this point it seemed pointless.

"Are you just going to sit here and mope all night or drink some man?" One of his friends asked him as he handed Jay a beer.

"Drink one?" Jay said with a smirk. Jay glanced around to see all the people hanging out and partying. Damn he missed his Alex. Why did he have to screw it up? He had to take a double glance. Was that Emma in the van with some guy? He started to laugh to himself until he remembered the situation he got them into about a month or so back. He quickly got up and headed over towards the van.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"What's your problem man, she's with me tonight so back off."

"No, she's my girlfriend, she has some explaining to do."

"WHAT?" Emma said looking between Jay and the random guy she just meant that night.

Jay dragged Emma over to his car. He ditched his beer on his way over.

"Would you mind explaining like now?" She said stopping and pulling away from him. She crossed her arms.

"What the hell hooking up with random guys?" Jay said with a huge smirk on his face. "Proud of you Nelson, NOT"

"What are you my dad now or what?"

"Emma what happened with us didn't it scare you?" Jay said. "You know the social disease?"

"Whatever." Emma said as she started to head back towards the guy.

"Wait." Jay said pulling her back over. "Did you even do anything with him?"

"We went all the way." Emma said as she put her head down. She was ashamed Jay could tell.

"Are you serious?" Jay said. He had the hugest grin on his face ever. "I'm proud of you Nelson."

"Shut up." Emma said as tears started to form.

"So now you cry." Jay glanced at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know. I only want you." She said.

"Are you like high?" Jay asked.

"Forget it, you don't understand." She said and headed towards her house. Jay jumped in his civic and took off.

"Get in Emma."

"No." She said still crying.

"Come on." Jay said. "Get in I think we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Emma said screaming.

"Just shut up and get in or else you can walk. I don't care what you do." Jay said.

"Exactly you don't. So here I'll make it easier goodbye." She said and continued.

"Get in would you?" Jay asked again.

"Fine." She said as she gave in to him.

"Ok, cool so what the hell is wrong?"

"I like you, can't you see?"

"Emma I told you, I'm in love with Alex."

"Fine, have her. Will you bring me home?"

"Fine, have fun." Jay said as he pulled up at her house to let her out.

"Later." She said as she made her way to the basement window. Emma lay on her bed.

Jay pulled away. He made his way back to the ravine to find the guy Emma was with earlier.

The guy was now sitting at the picnic table with Amy. Go figure Jay thought to himself.

"Listen up dude."

"Hey listen sorry didn't no Blondie was your girl."

Amy started to laugh. "Are you talking about Emma?"

"Yeah, that Blondie."

"I can't wait to tell Alex that one, Jay you'll never get her back." Amy said as she took off to call Alex.

"Damn it." Jay said as he took a beer and stared down that guy. "I wouldn't move if I was you."

"What's the mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jay glance at Amy.

"I was just not happy that he was taking advantage of green peace."

"So Jay has feelings?" Amy said confused.

"It happens ok?" Jay said as he rolled his eyes. "No girl deserves a guy to take advantage of her when she is drunk."

"I guess." Amy said. "That's cool of you. I won't tell Alex I promise."

"Thanks." Jay said getting up and heading towards his car.

A month later.

Jay made his way to his locker. Things with trying to get Alex back weren't even wroth it no more. Emma made her way to his locker. She honestly looked like shit he thought. (jays pov now)

"Hey." I said to her.

"Um.." She said. She looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was confused.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said. "I can't be Jay, I'm not even with him. I don't even know him."

"Are you sure?" I asked staring at her.

"I took 2 one last night and one this morning. I'm sure I am."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure." Emma said staring at my locker. "Can you drive me to the clinic in Ottawa tomorrow? I can't go anywhere here. I need to go there."

"Why there?" I asked. "Emma, aren't you against that?"

"I can't be ok?" She said.

"Meet me at the ravine tonight. We need to talk about it. I'm not letting you make a mistake."

"You just don't understand." She said.

"Meet me there tonight."

"Fine I'll be there." She said and walked away.

I decided to call Sean. I didn't want to but he would be the only one to help her. Always was and always will be.

"Hello?" Sean answered.

"Hey its Jay man what's up?" I asked.

"O hey not a lot, pretty damn bored missing everyone." He said.

"Yeah, well I need your help." I said.

"Yeah with what or who?"

"Emma, Sean listen she made a mistake a month ago and got really wasted at the ravine and I found her walking out of the van with this random guy. She says she took 2 tests and she's pregnant. She wants an abortion you know as much as I know she is against them. Can you please help me help her?"

"I'll be home in like 5 hours ok?" Sean said. "Where are you going to be tonight?"

"She is meeting me at the ravine to talk."

"Alright I'll meet you guys there at 10 k?"

"Thanks Sean."

"No problem, anything for Emma." He said.

I know he cared about her still. Maybe she would listen to Sean. Shit she wouldn't ever listen to me. Finally around 10 I headed to the ravine. Sean wasn't there yet either was Emma. I was beginning to think they both wouldn't show up.

"Hey." Emma said. She did not look good.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. I glanced to see if Sean was anywhere to be seen.

Sean made his way over. Emma head her head buried in her hands.

"Emma what is wrong?" Sean said. That was my cure to get up and go. So I left. I headed back towards my civic only to find Alex standing next to it crying. Now what is wrong, this day was just getting even weirder by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at Alex like she was crazy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jay Chad put my mom in a coma." She said as she slid down next to the passengers door. She looked a wreck.

"O my god Lexi I'm so sorry." I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"I still hate you." She said as she stood up. "I've got to go see my mom."

"Would you like a ride?"

"I'd rather get ran over by 10 buses before I ever get a ride from you ever again." She said as she headed towards the hospital. I sighed and got in my car. I blared my music and laid my head back to just think. I had no clue what to do anymore. Emma made her way over to my car she looked pissed. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"Why did you tell him?" She said.

"Because you are in love with Sean and Sean is in love with you." I said without even looking at her. I was not in the mood right now to deal with this shit.

"Maybe you might be right, but he doesn't understand." She said.

"Understand what?" I asked as I glanced over at her.

"How I may love him, but he isn't who I want to be with."

"What I am so confused." I said as I ran my hand thru my hair. Sean knocked on my window. I glanced up.

"Never-mind." Emma said.

"Hey Jay can we talk?" Sean said.

"Yeah do you mind Emma?" I asked her.

"Sure, whatever I'm going for a walk anyways." She said and got up.

"Jay who is this guy?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, some random guy she meant here at the ravine."

"Why has she been here?"

I sighed. "She wants to be with me."

Sean burst out laughing. "WHAT? Are you serious, aren't you with Alex?"

"So much has changed."

"Yeah I guess so." Sean said. "What is with Emma though?"

"I don't know. Does she want the abortion?" I asked.

"She said that's her choice and she's going for it."

"Sean she is like against them right?"

"Jay she was pretty much raped in a way. I can't blame her."

I sighed. "Guess so. Hope Emma doesn't regret her choice."

"Why is it that you care so much about what she is doing?"

"I just do ok?" Jay said.

"Whatever." Sean said. "I've got to get back to Wasaga by tomorrow morning. I have to get to work."

"Knew you wouldn't stay." Jay said.

"There isn't anything here for me."

"Emma is here."

"I just Jay I need to move on with my life same with her."

"Whatever, you can't even stay for awhile to help her?" I asked.

"Sorry." Sean said. He got out and headed towards his car. I sighed. I decided to start my car up and go look for Emma. I needed to talk to her. I know she would regret getting an abortion. I finally found her sitting in front of Degrassi.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm never going to be." She said.

"What's wrong, come on get in." I said to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me lately?" She asked.

"Cause you're going threw hell and you need help, and I'm willing to help you."

"I don't know if I should get an abortion or not."

"Emma, whatever you decide I'll help you." I said.

"No, you can't. It's just not fair to you."

"Emma stop worrying." I said to her.

"What about getting back with Alex?" She asked me.

"It's over and there are no chance that she will take me back anyways." I said.

"You never know that." She said. "I'm just going to hold you back. Move on with your life. Forget about me." Emma got up and headed off towards her house. I sighed and leaned back. I needed to get through to her. Emma needed someone to help her out. But she was so damn stubborn.

Emma's PoV

I made my way to Alex's. She was sitting outside on her steps.

"Hey Alex, I know you hate me but can we talk?" I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Listen please can you tell Jay you love him and you want him. He wants to be with you."

"Emma, Jay and I are over." Alex glanced up at me. "I've moved on."

"what no you can't." I said.

"Yea, I have." She said as Paige made her way over.

"Emma hi." Paige said.

"Hi." I said confused.

"I have moved on, he needs to now."

I sighed and walked away. I made my way to the ravine. I was just so confused what to do with my life anymore. My cell went off. It was Sean. What did he want. Not like he didn't run back home to mommy once again.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, Jay just called me."

"Listen I'm going to tell you just like I told Jay I don't need you, just like I don't need him."

"Stop acting like you don't need help." Sean sighed. "Emma your always helping others why won't you let others help you for once."

"Cause I don't need anyone's help."

"You can't lie."

"I told you I don't need your help and I definitely do not need Jay's help. Now Sean get in your damn car and head back to Wasaga, run away again cause that's the only thing your good at. You couldn't help anyone anyways."

"Emma that was not fair."

"Life's not fair. Sean you left me when I needed you the most. How do you expect me to trust you again?"

"I had to Emma you don't understand."

"Then I'm telling you this you don't understand at all what I am going through right now alright?"

"You need to talk to someone. Your situation is 20 times harder and different from my situation when I left. Don't even think about running away."

"I'm going to do as I please alright?" I snapped. "Good bye Sean. Forget you ever knew me."

Seans PoV

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" I asked her but to late she hung up. I sighed and dialed Jay's cell.

"Yeah?"

"Emma is scaring me."

"What did she do now?"

"Jay she said something along the lines of, goodbye Sean forget you ever knew me."

"Yeah?"

"Jay I'm scared she's going to kill herself."

"I guess we can go and try and find her." Jay said. "But she just keeps pushing me away."

"Same here don't worry you are not the only one."

"Well I will come get you in ten, so be ready."

"Alright." I said and hung up. I waited for jay to get there.


End file.
